Ancient Memories
by mikage ceres
Summary: Mikage Ceres,a girl who comes from a line of fairies has met up with Uchiha Sasuke.Something seems to have happened between them before and they do not appear to be strangers to each other.Expect the unexpected. STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : The characters in this fan fiction absolutely do not belong to story is based entirely on my own imagination.**_

**Main Characters**

**Ceres-**17 years

**Yuhi-**17 years

**Sakura-**16 years

**Sasuke-**18 years

**Itachi-**20 years

**Miaka-**15 years

**Hotohori-**19 years

**Minor Characters**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Tsunade**

**Aya & Aki**

**Toya**

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Events**

"Damn it!!!!"

A dark-haired beauty cursed as she threw a pile of magazines off her bed. A few seconds later, a red-haired girl with her hair tied in two buns ran into the room and threw her arms around the dark-haired girl.

"Ceres-chan!!!You're baaaaaacccckkk!!!!!!"

"What the…Get off me this instance Miaka!!!"

Slightly out of breath and not in a good mood at all, Ceres untangled Yuki Miaka from herself and huffed indignantly.

"Fine. Now that you're here I can…..what the hell are you doing,,,,,"

"mrgghobb….,"

Miaka mumbled guiltily as she tried to push the whole chicken pie into her mouth. This of course resulted in a series of coughing and choking. Ceres sighed mentally rolling her eyes, walked over to her and whacked her on the back.

After managing to stop, Miaka plopped down on her butt and whined.

"You didn't have to whack me so hard!!!"

"It served you right. Next time, pay attention to what other people are saying instead of stuffing your face full!!!"

Miaka stopped whining and stared at Ceres.

"You really are in a bad mood today, Ceres-chan. Personally, I hav…"

"Will you stop calling me chan!?I hate it and you know it. Quit being such a brat. You really are the most annoying _**thing**_ on the face of earth."

Miaka's eyes watered as she listened. Ceres did not yell but her tone made Miaka wish she had. Just then, a pink-haired girl walked into the room.

"….Miaka….what are you doing sitting on the floor?"

Ceres snorted.

"She's probably practicing to be the world's most hopeless assassin."

Sighing, Sakura turned over to Miaka.

"Miaka-chan, you left your food magazines on Ceres' bed and called her 'chan' didn't you?"

Miaka's eyes widened in realization as she noticed the pile of magazines on the floor. She slowly nodded guiltily.

"Ummm….I think so…..go-gomen nasai Ceres-ch….i mean Ceres-oneisan…"

Ceres looked as if she was going to say something sharp but an accidental glance at Sakura's arm made the words die on the tip of her tongue.

"Ceres? What's wrong??? Why have you gone all pale???"asked Sakura as she noticed Ceres growing paler.

"S-Sakura…where did you get that armband…."

"Oh this!? Sasuke-kun gave it to me!!!! Isn't it the coolest!!!! Ah…I forgot you haven't met him yet!!!! His full name is…."

Ceres interrupted her before she could complete her sentence.

"Uchiha….Sasuke…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You know Sasuke-kun?"

"Know him!!!!If I ever see Uchiha Sasuke again in my entire life I swear he'll be history!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm at the hate and bitterness in Ceres's as she was about to say something,a new voice cut in.

"Hn…I came to greet the long-awaited top assassin who had gone off on a tough solo mission and relate the latest orders and instead I find myself being bad-mouthed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Uchiha**

Ceres froze in shock as she recognized the voice. She turned around and found herself looking into a pair of onyx eyes.

A teenager with slightly spiky raven black hair wearing a sleeveless turtleneck and jeans lounged in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"cried Sakura and blushed a little.

Ceres on the other hand stood and clenched her fist. Turning around slowly, she said coldly and menacingly.

"Uchiha….you dare to show your face?...after what you have done….DAMN YOU!!!!!"

Without warning, Ceres let loose a blast of energy. Taken by surprise and with no time to defend himself, Sasuke found himself thrown against the wall of the hallway.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"cried Sakura in alarm.

Turning towards Ceres, Sakura cried out.

"Ceres!!!!! What the hell is your problem!!!!! He didn't even do anything to you!!!!"

"Urusai!!!!!You're not involved in this so back off!!!!"

Sakura stared at Ceres with wide eyes as Sasuke slowly peeled himself off the wall wincing slightly.

"Hunh….i see you still have your fairy power, Mikage"

Sneered slightly he took a battle stance. He launched himself forward only to find himself falling face first to the floor. Managing to cushion himself with his hands, he looked up and spat.

"Damn you,Mikage……"

"Hah…to think the great Uchiha could actually fall face first to the floor like a clown!"

Ceres smirked, casually drawing back her fairy power which she had transformed into threadlike piece of material. It had wound itself around Sasuke's feet without him realizing it. Scowling, Sasuke let loose a barrage of unsightly words that might have made even the devil cringe.

"*&^%$#!"(Sakura covered Miaka's ears at this point wincing slightly)

"My, my, your mouth could do with a bit washing don't you think?"

Ceres coolly waved her hands. A blast of power shot out at Sasuke aimed at his face…..only it never got there. Without warning, Ceres found herself pinned to the wall by a dozen kunais.

"Hn….Your skills have improved slightly I see,"

Sasuke, who held a kunai to her throat smirked.

"What do you expect, Mikage? That I would be defeated by a mere female? Hah!!!"

"Tsk….what impatience," Ceres continued without even flinching at the kunai held at her throat.

"You didn't allow me to complete my sentence, Uchiha….your skills have improved…slightly though….but so have mine,"

Without waiting for him to register what had been said, she unleashed her power and when Sasuke had regained his balance and sight, he found himself shirtless.

(Sakura had a nosebleed and Miaka fainted)

"Hunh….so you mean to tell me you've improved in undressing men?"Sasuke questioned sarcastically.

"……."

Without any emotion, Ceres unleashed a powerful blast of energy. Seeing Sasuke shirtless had invoked long ago memories….memories she did not want to remember.

Dodging the blast with ease Sasuke cornered Ceres and she found herself trapped in between Sasuke and the wall.

"Ge…get away from me!!!Hentai!!!!!Jerk!!!!You freaking perverted idiot!!!"

Capturing her chin with his thumb and index finger, Sasuke leaned over and smirked.

"Why….correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe the all-powerful celestial assassin is actually blushing…"

"Let go!!!!"

Ceres lashed out blindly. Sasuke caught her hands and managed to pin her legs firmly. He looked at her face and his eyes widened in surprise and shock as he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"…,"

"Huh? What!?"he asked cautiously.

"Why….Why do you always….have to do this….to me….DAMN YOU!!!!!"

Sasuke found himself thrown backwards to the wall.

"Oowww….dammit…that hurt….what do you th…"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ceres' face. Tears were streaming down her face. Turning around abruptly, Ceres wiped her eyes and spoke harshly to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, please….inform Kakashi-sensei of my return and tell him that I will be going to give my report to Tsunade , and send Miaka to the infirmary."

"C-Ceres-neisan…..wh..where are you going!?"

"…….somewhere where I can be alone in peace without having to face…….ancient memories……"

Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked at Ceres sharply…..or at least he tried to. All he saw of her was her long purplish-black hair as she vacated the room.

'_Ceres….what has happened to both of us…..i have no idea what to do or think anymore…..our families are also involved in this….this is all a complicated mess….i just don't understand…..'_

"Anooo……Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke's head jerked up as he registered someone calling his name.

"Huh….oh, Sakura…..yeah what?"

"Ummm….well….actually, I was just wondering…..wuzurelatinshiwisres?"

"H-Huh!!!What!?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise and looked quizzically at Sakura. Sakura blushed slightly and stuttered.

"I-I mean….err…welll….what exactly is your relationship with Ceres-neichan?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened. He turned around and picked up the remains of his shirt.

[A/N:Hehe!!!!Sorry Sasuke!!! (^.^)]

"So are you gonna answer m-"

"Haruno-san"

Sakura stood up straight her eyes widening. Sasuke's cold tone felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured down her back.

"I would appreciate it if you minded your own business. This is one matter I do not want anybody pestering me about. Keep out."

With his words ringing like bells in Sakura's ears, Sasuke walked out of the room. His last words were 'Don't forget to clean up'.

Sakura dropped down her knees as he disappeared. She stared at the armband on her hand, tears welling in her eyes.

"This….meant….nothing to you???"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Confusion**

Ceres found herself by the river after she left. Sighing softly, she sat down at the riverbank.

'_What's gonna happen now….If __**he**__'s shown up, that means….oh God…..'_

Tears started pouring down her face. Sobbing silently, she recalled the days when she still lived in confinement within the Mikage and the Uchiha family. Her head was flooded with the horrific images of the times she had had….both good and bad.

"Oi!!!Ceres!!!!"

Ceres jerked back to reality at the sound Yuuhi's voice.

"Yuuhi-kun….."

"Yo! What's the matter? I heard a lot of noise coming from your room and I went to check it out……Sakura had just finished cleanin'…"

"Oh….nothin' much….just a little misunderstanding…"

"Huh!?It's really rare for you to lose your temper or misunderstand someone you know……."

"I….I guess so….oh well. I'd better go to Tsunade and report to her…see ya'…"

With a swift movement, Ceres got up and moved towards the main office. Yuuhi sighed as he watched her back.

'_Ceres….when will you realize my feelings for you are more than just friends…..'_

~In Tsunade's office~

"Ceres….this is totally unexpected out of you. As our top assassin, how could you have lost your temper at a new member and on top of that, you even attacked him with your power!?"

"Forgive me, Tsunade, but I would deeply appreciate it if you questioned me no further about the relationship between me and Uchiha…I'm sorry if I sound rude.."

Sighing, Tsunade picked up a stack of papers lying in front of her and handed them to Ceres.

"I won't question you anymore but please do me the favor of not attacking Uchiha _**at least**_ in our premises….It's pretty embarrassing if a client finds out we're actually cleaning the mess out of our own place,"

"Thanks for your understanding….these are….?"

"That is your new assignment. You will be having a partner this time as it will be quite an elite family you are to assassinate…..Apparently, this family is a major boss in a drug syndicate."

Tsunade stapled her hands under her chin and looked at Ceres seriously. A feeling of dread filled Ceres.

"May I know who my partner is?"

"Uchih…."

"NO!Absolutely not!!!I cannot accept this!!!Tsunade!!!You know very well I…"

"Ceres,"

Tsunade's voice cut through the air sharply.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Uchiha but know this. This mission I am sending the both of you on is crucial and requires the two best assassins and before you argue and say why can't you go with Yuuhi, I admit that Yuuhi is good but Uchiha surpasses his abilities. Please don't argue this time and just do it tomorrow. Dismissed,"

Ceres walked out of the office reading the instructions of the mission feeling more down with each second. The mission required her and Sasuke to go undercover as students at a prestigious school Eitoku Gakuen.

(A/N – Lol…yep…Hana Yori Dango…XD It's the only school name I could think of!)

From there, they were to do their best to get close to the children of the Tachibana family, Ryoki and Ruri. Then, when they had gained both the kids and the family's trust, they were to assassinate the entire family.

(A/N – Once again, yep, characters from Hot Gimmick… XD )

They could not do it the normal way as the Tachibana's were a very careful and alert family. Every inch of the house was said to be secured with security guards, cameras, and even ninjas.

_Not only do I have to partner him in a mission….i have to live with him in the same apartment!!!Damn it!!!_

Ceres' thoughts ceased abruptly as she felt herself bump into something….or rather, up, she started to apologize but her voice caught as she saw Sasuke's face looming over her.

"Hn….and to think I am to work with this so called top assassin in an S+-rank mission…It's pretty much amusing seeing how you can lose all alertness and walk around daydreaming like that…._**Mikage-san.**_

Ceres clenched her fist at the mocking tone of his voice. Forcing a smile, she replied coolly.

"And to think that the almighty son of the great Uchiha would actually have the time to look down at the lowly commoner…but come to think of it, I do believe the Uchiha's spend almost all their time on looking down on other people….don't you think?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ceres flipped her hair over her shoulder and brushed past him. What happened next was totally unpredictable. In just a split second,

Ceres found her back against the wall and she was once more pinned to it by Sasuke.

Refusing to look up at him she said coldly.

"Release me, Uchiha…I don't think you're hands are supposed to touch such a vile creature anyway, am I right?"

"Why, I'm not so sure….In fact, I'm pretty much enjoying this…"

His hands moved to stroke her hair as a small, mocking smile played on his 's head snapped up and she glared at him, her golden eyes blazing.

"Unhand me this instant, you jerk!!!"

"And just gimme a few reasons on why I should, hmm?After all, we were once a…"

"Shut up!!!Just shut up!!!!Leave me alone, damn it!!!!"

With a fast twist, it was Sasuke's turn to be pinned to the wall.

"Understand this…we may be working on a mission together but I will never, in my entire life forget what happened. I shall forever hate you till the day I die…"

Grunting in pain, Sasuke smirked.

"Hnh…you think you're the only one who's suffering? Gimme a break, fairy-girl….all this time I also was…."

He broke of in mid-sentence. Ceres released him and snorted in disbelief.

"I could not care less. Just keep away from me. Things will be more peaceful that way…"

With that, she walked away leaving Sasuke staring at her back. Little did she notice the slightly pained expression on his face.

But what both failed to notice was a lone figure hiding behind the tree. Sakura, who had been meaning to ask Sasuke to explain everything had seen and heard everything that had happened. Her heart burned with jealousy and a pain she felt that she could not bear.

A/N : well!!!Here it is!!!The 3rd chapter!!!Hope you guys liked it!!!Please gimme

more comments!!!Criticisms are also welcomed!!! (.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Living Together**

"Yes, please place those boxes over there…right…"

Ceres sighed as the last of the movers left. Moving was such a hassle and she totally hated it. She began to sort through all the boxes putting her clothes away into the cupboard. The apartment provided was quite spacious and airy. The rooms were big, there was a moderately large bathroom and an adequate kitchen.

Just as she had folded and placed the last of her clothes in the cupboard, she heard the door of the apartment open. As she continued unpacking, she heard a girl's voice and a faint giggle. Rolling her eyes she ignored it.

'_Hnh….trust him to bring a girl home first chance he gets…who cares anyway…._

_Ignorance is bliss…….'_

After unpacking the last of her boxes, Ceres stood back to survey her room which now had a very homey look. She picked up a picture of her, Sakura, Miaka, Kakashi, Yuuhi and Tsunade and smiled wistfully.

'_I can't believe I already miss you guys….even Miaka who still pisses me of with her eating habits…'_

She chuckled softly as she remembered a certain incident when Miaka had accidentally mistook her sculpture of an apple as a real fruit. That had resulted in a trip to the dentist for her but thankfully Miaka hadn't lost any teeth.

Standing up, she walked towards the door with her toiletries in hand. She decided she might as well add in her personal touch to the bathroom as well. Just as she had stepped out, she came face to face with Sasuke and a short blonde-haired girl. He looked at her coolly and said.

"Oh, Ceres ….meet Yui.."

"Hello," said the girl extending her hand to Ceres smiling brightly.

'_To think he actually had the audacity to introduce the girl to her….as if she even cared' she _thought before turning to the girl, giving her a commercial smile and saying.

"Hey. The name's Ceres. Nice to meet you too,"

Ignoring the girl's outstretched hand, Ceres just walked past them straight to the bathroom without another word leaving the puzzled girl staring after her feeling embarrassed.

She heard the girl ask Sasuke as she continued her journey to the bathroom.

"What did I do? She seems to hate me….did I do anything to offend her?"

"Nah, don't sweat it…..Ceres just doesn't find anyone worth respecting"

This was said by Sasuke smoothly and loudly enough for Ceres to hear. The only indication that Ceres had heard was the slight stiffening of her body and the slight raise in fairy power that only Sasuke could feel.

He grinned as he noted that his comment had achieved the desired effect. He raised his voice slightly and spoke suggestively to Yui.

"Well, now….why don't we go into my room and, you know, have some fun?"

Yui giggled and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Oh, Sasuke!!!You say the naughtiest things!!!What if Daddy were to hear you!?"

Somewhere, Sasuke heard a door slam and he grinned. Oh yes, Ceres may act tough but still, she was only a normal girl with feelings. He smirked to himself and guided Yui into his room closing the door behind him.

Ceres fumed as she arranged her toiletries in the bathroom cabinet.

'_Dammit!!!How dare he try to make a fool out of me…..Argh!!!!'_

She slammed the last of her toiletries down and shut the cabinet door roughly. Taking in deep breaths, she told herself to calm down.

'_No point hanging around here doin' nothing…guess I'll go for a walk and check out the neighborhood…'_

After changing into a black tank top and a pair of waist-low jeans, she picked up her sling bag and went out. She looked at Sasuke's door and contemplated telling him where she was going. Just as she was about to knock she heard Yui giggle and say "Oh, Sasuke!!!You're just too sweet!!!".

Withdrawing her hand, she backed off and headed towards the door. As she locked it, she told herself.

'_Oh well….not like I actually care what happens in there…'_

'_**But you do' **__said a small voice at the back of her brain._

Pushing away her uneasy feeling, Ceres proceeded down the street and turned down a lane which she found was full of shops. Spying a large bookshop, she decided to head there. As she pushed the door open, her handphone rang. Sighing softly she fished her handphone out of her bag and pressed the answer button.

"Ceres speaking,"

"Yo,Ceres!!!Wassup!!!How's the apartment!?Up to your standards?"

Laughing slightly, Ceres replied.

"Of course!!!It's actually better than I expected, Yuuhi!!!So what's your reason for calling?"

"Aww, c'mon!!!Can't I call a **really** good friend to find out how she's doin'?"

Ceres winced at the way Yuuhi stressed on the word 'friend'.

"Oh..i see…err…hey, I'm kinda busy now you see, so could you call back later tonight?"

"Sure!!!No probs!!!Talk to ya later,then!!!"

Ceres sighed once again as she hung up. Yuuhi. She had totally forgotten about him. She'd known about his crush on her since a long time ago but had pretended not to notice as she didn't feel that Yuuhi was more than a friend to her.

Finally she decided to get her mind on other things pushing everything else out of her head. Her eyes caught sight of an interesting book and just as her hand reached for it, another hand reached for it as well causing both to turn at look at each other.

Ceres found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes. The boy was blonde, wearing spectacles and was pretty good-looking despite the glasses. He broke the awkward silence by saying.

"Oh…did you want that book?"

"Well, you can have it. I'm not desperate…"

Shrugging in a don't-carish manner, Ceres walked down the aisle that led to the comic section leaving the boy staring after her in wonder.

Somehow, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she had either seen or met this boy somewhere. As she stopped and bent down to inspect some comics, she suddenly realized she knew who he was…just as she heard the boy say once again.

"You know, you didn't really strike me as the sort of person to read comics,"

Not bothering to look up she replied coolly,

"Well, that should teach you not to judge a book by its cover"

Chuckling, the boy answered her.

"Yeah, you're probably right…hey, you're new here right? I live around this area and know most of the people living here but I've never seen you…."

Straightening up and tossing her hair which had fallen forward, Ceres looked him straight in the eye and replied.

"Yeah…I just finished moving in today and decided to take a walk…..is this an interrogation or something!?Or are you some stalker?"

The boy flushed slightly out of embarrassment and a bit of anger before replying.

"Oh, no….I think you've got the wrong idea….it's just that I haven't seen you before and wondered if you'd like me to show you around…"

Ceres looked him up and down and finally stared at his face. It showed no sign of lying or ulterior motives but she decided against it.

Smiling to him for the first time she said.

"Nah…thanks for the offer but I think I'd like to go back soon…"

"Oh…."

The boy looked rather crestfallen.

"Don't worry…I'm sure we'll meet again…"

Ceres smiled mysteriously. The boy's eyes lit up as he looked at her and asked

her.

"Yea, hey!!!I just realized!!!I haven't introduced myself!!!I'm…"

"Ryoki Tachibana,"

Ceres completed his sentence for him, smiled and headed towards the exit. Still recovering from his shock, he heard her voice floating back to him.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Tachibana-san"

Staring at the door which Ceres had just vacated Ryoki shook his head in wonder and whispered to himself.

"Tenshi….she's just like a fairy…I want to see you again, Tenshi-san….."


End file.
